Practically Perfect
by scrittoreitaliano
Summary: Mark and Addison finally find what they are looking for in life... each other. It follows their great love. It's insanely fluffy.
1. Beginning of Our Love

**Hey!! This is my first story and I'd really love if you guys would review it! It's about Maddison, because I love them. It's exactly how I wanted them to play out. It's a very fluffy story so I'm not going to go too far in depth for the description. It is loosely based off of the actual episodes from Grey's (emphasis on the loosely.) I will try to get chapter 2 up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading!!**

 **(also I do not own Grey's or any of the Characters from it)**

Seattle Grace Hospital was busy as ever. Full of overwhelmed doctors and patients alike. It was their busiest day in a while. They had multiple incoming traumas and what felt like billions of pre-scheduled surgeries. Addison Montgomery was among the frantic doctors, running around and trying to accomplish as much as humanely possible. In a brief moment of down time, she fingered through a chart. When she looked up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, she saw something she never thought she'd see again. It was Mark Sloan. The man who ruined her marriage, but made her happier than anyone else. She craned her neck to see what he was doing. All she saw was that he shook the cheif's hand and signed a paper.

 _Oh my God_ she thought, _h_ _e just signed to work at the hospital. Mark... my Mark._

She began to feel a fluttery feeling in her stomach. It was a mix of anxiety, lust, and pure joy. This was so weird for her. She was not a sappy person. Nothing made her giddy anymore. Years of a torturous marriage could do that to someone. But that marriage was over. Her divorce was finalized so maybe she could finally be with Mark. She wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around his neck. It took all of her will-power not to do just that.

She snapped out of her daze and unwrapped herself from her thoughts. She focused her eyes back where she had just seen Mark. He wasn't there.

 _Did I just imagine that?_ She thought.

Then, Addison felt a hand on her shoulder, and the contact made her jump. She whipped her head around and was face to face with... Mark.

His eyes captured hers and that feeling in her stomach became even more prominent than before. His beautiful, grey-blue eyes reminded her of a blue sky full of whispy, grey clouds. She couldn't help but notice that they were glassier than normal, though.

"Addie," he breathed, "we really need to talk."

"Alright." she replied, her voice wavering.

She led him to the nearest on call room, locking the door after they entered. "I-I... uh" she couldn't make a full sentence. He tucked that little lock of hair back behind her ear and pressed his long finger to her lips. "Shh," he said "let me do the talking for now." She nodded, complying with his request.

"Addie, I need you to know something."

 _He's found someone else._

 _He's sick._

 _He doesn't want to see me ever again._

The terrible thoughts ran rampant in her head. She began to study his soft features to try and occupy her mind. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"I came here to this rainy, dreary, miserable state for one reason. I'm here for you. You are the only person in this world that could possibly make me happy. Every moment without you is a moment wasted for me. I love you, Addie. God... I love you more than you could imagine. All I want to is to feel you in my arms, and to start a life and family with you. You are my everything Add. My only one. I'll do anything for you. And, well, I know this is a lot, and maybe you don't feel the same way... but I needed you to know." He stopped talking and frantically wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the few tears that had slipped from his eyes.

She sat there, astonished. Her mouth was slightly agape. Again, she wanted to say something but couldn't. She took a deep breath and did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips onto his. She could practically see the sparks fly when they touched. The kiss was passionate and fiery, sending a tingly sensation throughout her whole body.

Addison pulled back for a brief moment and just looked at Mark.

"I love you, Mark. I want to give our relationship a try, and I will never let you go. I'm so sorry for everything. I never should've left you."

In that moment, a single tear slipped from her eye. Mark brushed it away with his thumb, and placed a kiss where the tear had once been. Melting into his arms, and laying her head in the crook of his neck, Addison felt quite content. She just let him hold her until her pager went off.

"I love you." She said, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

They both left the on-call room and parted ways.

Later that night, Mark and Addison lay in the bed of her apartment. As she drifted into sleep, Mark just stared at her. He took in her sheer beauty, and wondered how he got so lucky. There was one thing that he no longer had to wonder about, though. That was: if she loved him too. He finally had an answer to that question.


	2. Committed to Each Other

**Hey! Thanks for reading this, guys! Chapter 3 should be coming soon. Reviews are much appreciated! Sending love.**

 **(I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any Grey's characters in this story)**

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

 _Addison and Mark have been dating for almost 6 months now. They live together in a nice apartment in the heart of Seattle. They are head over heels for each other._

Mark's alarm went off at 4:30. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button and rolled over to face his girlfriend.

"Red, you've gotta get up." Mark whispered as to not frighten her.

He had learned that he had to wake her up himself every morning, as she always slept right through the alarm. He had now clue how she didn't hear it, but, she never did.

"I know you heard me, babe." he chuckled. "Okay I guess we're bringing out the big guns."

Mark leaned toward Addison's back and began planting light, little kisses down her neck. She did not budge, so he deepened each kiss a little more.

He saw her move under the covers, and his mouth curled into a smile.

"Mark," she said, "I'm up."

She rolled over to face him. She slid toward him and began to kiss him, smiling into the kiss as it deepened.

"Hey sleepyhead. You look gorgeous this morning." he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. They both simultaneously sighed and swung their legs off of the bed. Addison trudged into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Mark pretended he was doing something until Addison was in the shower, then he grabbed a small velvet box from under his night stand.

 _Today is the day_ He thought.

He stared at the ring in the little box for almost 15 minutes until he heard his girlfriend turn off the shower. He shoved it in his pocket and waited for her to exit the bathroom. She came out in a towel and Mark's eyes traced the outline of her body.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked.

"An ex-manwhore once said that to me," she laughed "I'm inclined to believe him."

"Haha very funny Add." he replied. "Hurry getting ready. We can't be late today."

He was going to pop the question while they were at work, in the on-call room they reunited in. He was so nervous, but deep down he knew it would be alright, because they were meant to be together forever.

Addison was quickly downstairs looking breathtaking, as per usual. They drove to work as they always did, but Mark was acting different today.

 _This is sort of weird... I'll figure it out later._

She sure would.

greysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreys

It was around 7:30 and Mark was waiting for someone to tell him that Addison was out of surgery. He paced all around the room, taking deep breaths to calm his ever present nerves. He was startled when the door opened and Callie Torres walked into the candle-lit on-call room.

"She's done. She's just getting dressed." Callie said, excited for her two best friends. "Are you bringing her here yourself?"

Mark nodded in response to Callie's question. They both walked out of the on call room so Mark could walk down to the attending's room. They were completely silent the whole time until they were 30 feet from the door. Callie embraced Mark and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You've got this, Mark. She's going to love it."

He reciprocated the hug and then she turned and walked back down the hallway. He walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. Seeing Addison made him so happy that his nervous façade began to wear away. She turned and the couple's two sets of blue eyes met.

"Add, you ready to head home?" He asked.

"Yup!" She replied as she slipped her feet into her favorite blue, suede Jimmy Choos. She linked her arm with his and they walked together down the hallway. They neared the on-call room and Mark stopped walking.

"Mark, what are you doing?" she asked, quite puzzled.

"We have to do something before we head home, Red." he replied with a shaky voice.

He unlinked their arms and grabbed her hand, leading her to the room where their lives together would take a turn. He opened the door and stepped into the room with her, completely surrounding them in candles. She was apoplectic and she already felt her eyes begin to well up. Mark took both of her hands in his, and took a long breath. Then he began to speak.

"This is where our journey began as a couple, and hopefully this is where our journey reaches new heights tonight." Mark said. "Addie, I have loved you for as long as I've known you. You complete me and I know it sounds so damn cliche but it's true. I love everything about you from your kind soul to your beautiful body. I never thought that I would want to settle down with anyone, but with you it's all I think about. I want to start a family with you, I want to spend every day by your side, and I never want to let you go. I love you with all of my heart and I always will. So, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery," he said as he sunk onto his knee, "will you make me complete by marrying me?"

She was crying so hard, she could barely see Mark's face, let alone the tears streaming down it. She wiped her eyes with both hands and looked back down at him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Mark, thank you for making me happier than I could've ever imagined I could be. I love you more than anything in this world."

Mark rose off of his knee, slid the ring onto her finger and then engulfed her in his embrace. She cried tears of joy into his shoulder, and squeezed him as tight as possible. The hug broke when she pulled back and put one hand on either side of his face. She pulled him to her and kissed him with more passion than ever before.

After the kiss ended they grabbed each other's hands and walked out of the room. They were met outside by the faces of all of their closest friends. Addison slowly raised her now ring-clad hand to show the ring to the crowd. They all congratulated them and then parted, allowing the newly engaged couple to pass through.

This was the happiest night of Addison's life. She was finally engaged to her soul mate. Her one and only. Her... Mark.


	3. New Life

**Hey!! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. The next chapter should be uploaded relatively soon. Tell me if I should continue after that. Thanks again, and happy reading.**

 _Mark and Addison have been engaged for 3 months. They are still madly in love._

Addison woke up and looked at her clock. It read: 4:15.

 _Ugh I feel so awful._ She thought.

A wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks, and she quickly and quietly slid out of bed. She practically ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She emptied the contents of her stomach and then stood to grab her toothbrush. While she brushed her teeth, she realized that she had been throwing up every day for almost a week straight.

 _What could be wr-oh my gosh._ She thought. _Could I be... oh my gosh._

After quickly finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed, she wrote Mark a note on a piece of paper.

 _Pager went off. Didn't want to wake you. I'll see you at work. Love you, A_

greysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreys

She walked into the hospital, the noise of her heels echoing off of the walls. She went right up to Cristina Yang, as she was one of the only people she knew that was at the hospital this early.

"Christina," Addison said, "I need you to take my blood. I'll handle the rest."

Cristina rolled her eyes and shook her head, so Addison made another remark.

"I'll let you come to Dallas with the group of attendings and you can assist with the separation of the conjoined twins."

Cristina's eyes lit up and Addison chuckled.

"Of course Dr. Montgomery." she said.

"Okay then."

They both walked down to an exam room, and Cristina flipped on the lights. She set everything up and started drawing Addison's blood in complete silence.

"Dr. Montgomery," Cristina began, out of the blue. "why exactly am I taking your blood?"

 _Wow that was blunt._ Addison thought.

"If you really must know, I am almost 100% sure that I'm pregnant and I just need to confirm it." she said.

Cristina nodded and gave an awkward smile. She was definitely not the compassionate type.

"But," Addison continued. "don't tell anyone. I don't want Mark finding out from anyone but me."

Cristina agreed and finished up with the blood test. She handed Addison the vile, turned on her heels, and left Addison in the room by herself.

She just sat there with her thoughts for five minutes.

 _Is this really happening?_

She finally worked up the courage to bring the blood to be tested. Addison entered the blood into the system under a fake name, and waited for what felt like an eternity. When it was finally ready, she grabbed the papers and walked to a private patient room.

Slowly, she opened the folder and read through it. Then she stopped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

 _Pregnant_

Tears rolled down her cheeks and a smile was plastered across her face. She had wanted a baby for so long and she finally was going to have one. She and Mark were not trying to conceive, but they always discussed having kids. She thought of ways to tell him, and when she finally did she left the room to find Callie.

Addison found Callie eating alone outside. She walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Addie!" She said. Then she looked at Addison for another second. "Your smile looks like it might split your face in half. What's going on?"

Addison handed Callie the folder and told her where to look. When she read the life-changing news, Callie leapt up from her chair and hugged her friend.

"Congrats, Mama!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys! Mark must be so excited."

"I haven't told him yet, because I'm honestly so nervous. What if he doesn't want kids right now?" Addison responded.

Callie shook her head and put her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"He's going to be elated, Addie." She said.

Callie's pager went off. She told Addison to text her when she told Mark about the baby, and then jogged into the building.

 _Oh, I hope she's right._ Addie thought.

greysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreys

"Red?" Mark yelled when he walked into their apartment.

He didn't see her anywhere. While he was searching for her, he heard noises coming from the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw her sitting on the floor, crying.

"Oh, hey babe." She said when she saw him.

"Adds what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She wiped her eyes with a tissue and nodded. Mark had a puzzled look on his face. He looked down at her hands and saw that she was fidgeting with her ring.

 _Does she not want to marry me?_

 _Is she going to break up with me?_

 _Is she okay?_

His mind raced. She was so pale and shaky, and it was really worrying him.

"Have you looked by the bed yet?" She asked.

He said no and rubbed her arm with his hand.

"Go grab what I put on the bed and bring it back in here. I don't feel too great and I don't really want to stand up."

He got up and quickly made his way to the bed. Laying there was a manila folder with the words _I love you_ written on it in Addison's recognizable cursive. He brought it back to the bathroom and sat down with Addison on the cold floor.

She coaxed him to open it, so he did. He read through the chart and finally he saw it. His eyes lit up and his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" She said, her eyes filling with tears again.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, lacing her fingers with his. They just sat there for a second, on cloud nine, until Mark finally spoke.

"We're having a baby, Add!" he said, "We are going to be a family. Addie, I love you so much."

She smiled up at him as he brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"I was so nervous that you wouldn't want a baby. I'm so glad that you do, and I love you more than anything." she said.

Then he pulled her to him and held her in his strong arms. She kissed him and buried her face in his chest. Less than five minutes later, she fell asleep with a slight smile on her face. Mark scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her down so gently, as if she was a piece of fragile China.

Mark climbed into bed with Addison and wrapped his arms around her body. He put his hands atop the slight swell where their child now lay. She moved her own hands on top of his and drifted back to sleep.

 _Wow. This has been the best night of my life._ He thought.

With a great job, a fiancée he was madly in love with, and a baby on the way, Mark Sloan felt like the luckiest man alive.


	4. More Love to Give

**HEY GUYS! Thanks again for the reviews! Keep on reviewing and hopefully I'll have time to put up more chapters! Also I would like to start an angsty Maddison story so tell me if you'd like that. Angst is so much easier for me to write.**

greysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreys

 _It is 7 months later, Addison is 9 months along._

Addison walked out of a patient's room and went to go look at charts at the nurse's station. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her handsome fiancé. He turned and looked at her and when they made eye contact she raised her eyebrow with a smirk. Mark looked puzzled.

She quickly put away the chart and made her way toward him. Without breaking her stride, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into an on call room. Immediately she pushed him against the door and passionately kissed him.

"Mmm, Red." He said in between kisses, "What's this all about."

"Hormones." She replied.

He shrugged and laughed, continuing to kiss her.

15 minutes later they were laying on a little bed, wrapped in the scratchy hospital sheets. They were both laying on their sides, captivated in each other's gazes. Then, Mark slid his hand down the bed and placed it at the peak of Addison's bump.

"I have no clue why you won't just let me see if this little bean is a boy or a girl!" Mark said, laughing.

"I want it to be a surprise! It's better that way." She replied.

"No it's not, Add!" he refuted before kissing her.

They take for a while about genders, nurseries, and parenting, before Mark brought up the 'sacred subject' of baby names.

"For a boy I like Ryan, Carter, or Jack." Mark said.

"Ooh!" Addison squealed "Carter is cute!"

"Any names you like for girls?" he asked.

She thought of the name that she had wanted to name her child for as long as she could remember.

"Ella." she breathed.

 _Ella._

 _Ella Sloan._

 _Ella Montgomery-Sloan._

The name repeated in Mark's head.

"That's the one." He stated. "I love it."

 _This baby has to be a girl._ He thought.

He imagined a little girl with a head full of crimson hair and a big smile across her face. She was running toward him in a big backyard, giggling and flailing about. He imagined Addison on a deck watching it and smiling along with her little girl. He was snapped out of his wonderful thoughts when Addison touched his cheek.

"Mark? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just imagining our family and how perfect it is going to be, and how you're going to be such an incredible mother."

Addison smiled and blushed a bit. They both began to giggle because the subject made them so excited. They could both barely contain their excitement about the new baby, but they tried to... most of the time.

Mark's pager suddenly went off. It was a 911 in the pit, so Mark immediately got up.

"Don't forget about our reservations at Francesca's tonight."

"Alright." Mark replied before giving Addison a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to head home now. I'll meet you here at 8, babe."

greysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreysgreys

Mark and Addison sat down at Francesca's for dinner at 8:30.

They had just received their food when Addison's face scrunched up.

"Add, are you ok?" Mark said, with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a weird pain."

A few minutes later, Addison made the same, pained face again. This time, she also gripped the edge off the table until her knuckles turned white.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room." She said, as she pushed out of her chair.

Almost immediately after she stood, Addison felt a rush of liquid between her legs. Her eyes widened and she put her hand on her stomach, frightening Mark.

"Mark." She said, calmly as to not scare him any further. "My water just broke."

"Oh my God!" He almost screamed. "Ok... ok let's go have this baby."

He threw a crisp hundred dollar bill on the table and swept Addie off of her feet. He carried her to the car and sped faster than lightening to the hospital.

He pulled into the ambulance entrance and parked his car. Callie was standing at the door, waiting for an incoming, oath trauma when she saw the car being parked.

"Sir," Callie shouted at him, obviously not realizing who it was. "This is an ambulance only ent-... wait, Mark?"

"Yeah it's Addie, she's going into labor!" He shouted back, the panic in his voice quite apparent.

Callie ran over to the car and helped walk Addison in.

"Mark I'm fine calm d-" Addison's sentence was cut off by another contraction.

She gripped his hand and stared into his eyes the whole duration of the elevator ride to the maternity floor.

"You guys ready to be parents?" Their doctor said when they arrived.

greysgreysgreysgreysgreys

12 hours later Addison gave birth to a beautiful baby with red hair that resembled fire.

The doctor looked at them and said, "Are you ready to know the gender?" as she walked the baby, swaddled in a white blanket to them.

They both eagerly nodded.

"It's a little girl!" She said as she placed the squirming baby in her mother's arms.

Mark and Addison looked at each other and simultaneously said the same thing.

"Ella Rose Montgomery-Sloan."

Addison placed her lips on Ella's head and kissed her. She was absolutely elated, because she had everything that she wanted.

Later, Mark laid down with Addison in her bed. Ella was in her arms and Mark had his arms wrapped around her. As they laid there, Addison thought back to the day when they started dating and how much had changed since that moment.

One thing never did change though, and that was how much they loved each other. Now they just needed to give more of their love to their little girl, and with their love-filled hearts that would not be too hard to do.


End file.
